leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mana
Mana is the resource of some champions necessary to cast most of his/her abilities. The mana pool is represented by a blue bar below the green health bar and two numbers ( # / # ) in the middle of it. The first one is your current amount of mana and the second refers to the maximum amount you can store. Mana regenerates over time and this rate can be increased with masteries and items. At level 18, the base mana pool ranges from to . Maximum mana has a gold value of per point. Mana regen has a gold value of per percent of base mana regen per 5 seconds. Manaless The following champions do not use mana and are referred to as manaless: * Champions using : ** ** ** ** ** * Champions using : ** ** ** ** ** * Champions having abilities without cost: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Mana as scaling Champion abilities * grants a shield that is equal to health when dropping for up to 10 seconds. * deals + + magic damage, up to + + magic damage at 4 stacks. * deals + + % bonus mana)}} magic damage. ** grants him a shield that absorbs for 2 seconds if he casts the spell with 2 runes ready. ** deals + + % bonus mana)}} magic damage. ** deals + + magic damage. * shields himself for for up to seconds. * grants a shield that absorbs up to + + health for up to 5 seconds. Items * * * * * Masteries * * Ways to restore mana A champion's mana can be restored in several ways: * Mana regeneration * Using a or . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum mana per second. * Having the buff, which can be obtained by slaying the or by slaying an enemy champion that has the buff. * The passive effect of , , and . * Using . * Slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , , , and ). * Killing a unit while in possession of at least one . * Landing critical strike when possessing . * Obtaining kill or assist when possessing . * Obtaining kill or assist while having mastery active. * Picking up a Health Relic on the Crystal Scar, Twisted Treeline or Howling Abyss * refunds 15% of the mana spent. * and (and their upgrades) refund 25% of mana spent. Abilities which restore mana * refunds ( ) if it kills the target. * restores when picking up a chime. * restores ( Cho'Gath's''' level'') mana}} per kill. * refunds ( ) when it kills the target. * refunds if it kills the target. * restores with every third basic attack. * restores }} every second, after being out of combat for seconds. * refunds mana}} if it kills the target. * refunds if it kills the target. * restores mana}} per hit while in . * , while toggled off, restores mana}} upon killing an enemy. * active restores % of missing mana}} on hit. The value quintuples against enemy champions for a maximum of % of missing mana}}. * restores per enemy unit that dies while having this ability on them. * restores mana}} whenever it successfully blocks an ability. * restores every second while being within range of a Crystal Spire controlled by his team. * restores upon killing an enemy or structure, and upon champion takedown. * restores mana}} upon hiting an enemy unit or structure with this card. * refunds ( ) if he does not fire after four seconds of channeling the ability. * restores every 12 seconds on a basic attack. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion. This does not apply to structures. ** refunds ( ) if he does not fire after 3 seconds of channeling the ability. Increasing mana Several items and runes can increase the total mana of a champion. This statistic scales additively, which means that each bonus point acquired is directly added to the mana pool. Items Champion specific items * * * * Champion abilities * increases his by . Runes List of champions' mana * Manaless champions are not considered in this list. Champion abilities cost ''Only abilities costing '''mana Ability cost decreasing with rank * * * Ability cost decreasing with level * abilities: ** ** ** ** Trivia ''Last updated: June 18, 2017 – V7.12'' * The maximum attainable mana is with at level 18, thanks to his which increases his based on his . * Base stats: * Runes: ** 9 (+9 mana) ** 9 (+9 mana) ** 9 (+9 mana) ** 3 (+3 mana) * Masteries ** 5 points in (+15 AP) * Items: ** 6 (+6 (1000 mana + 80 AP)) * Buffs: ** ** (+50 AP) ** (+40 AP) ** (+36% AP) : Relevant mathematics: * mana before = 1250 + + 6000 = mana}} ** Base = 1250 ** Runes = }} + }} + }} + }} = ** Items = 1000}} = 6000 * AP before passive and AP multiplier = 480 + 105 = ** Items = 80}} = 480 ** Mast. & Buffs = + + 105 * AP multiplier = 1 + }} = * Applying the formula (see ability details) = (b'' + 0.0005''abx) / (1 - 0.000015''bx'') * mana = ( + 585 ) / (1 - ) = mana'}} ---- cs:Mana de:Mana es:Maná fr:Mana pl:Mana pt-br:Mana ru:Мана zh:魔法值 Category:Magic champion statistics